The high efficiency and superior environmental characteristic of fuel cells has received attention in recent years. Fuel cells generally produce electrical energy by a hydrogen fuel gas to chemically react with oxygen in the air. The chemical reaction of oxygen with hydrogen results in production of water. Fuel cells include phosphoric-acid fuel cells, molten carbonate fuel cells, solid-oxide fuel cells, alkaline fuel cells, and proton exchange membrane fuel cells. Among these, proton exchange membrane fuel cells have received particular attention for their advantages of being room temperature start-up, fast start-up time, and the like. Therefore, proton exchange membrane fuel cells are used most often in vehicles, e.g. automobiles.
A proton exchange membrane fuel cell is assembled by stacking a plurality of unit cells, current collecting plates, end plates and the like. The assembled fuel cell is then subjected to a power generation inspection, a gas leak inspection, and the like. For example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2001-23665 (Patent Document 1) describes a gas leak test method for testing a gas leak of a fuel gas or oxidizing agent gas in a fuel cell stack
Conventionally, assembly and inspection of a fuel cell is conducted by first inspecting the unit cells, then assembling the fuel cell, and finally the power generation performance of the assembled fuel cell. For power generation inspection of the unit cells, first, a plurality of unit cells are stacked in a unit cell power generation inspection jig. Then, the power generation inspection of the unit cell is conducted by supplying a fuel gas for inspection, an oxidizing agent gas for inspection, and a cooling medium for inspection to the plurality of stacked unit cells. After the power generation inspection of the unit cell, each unit cell is taken out from the unit cell power generation inspection jig. If a defective unit cell is detected, it is replaced by a non-defective unit cell.
After the power generation inspection of the unit cells, a plurality of unit cells, current collecting plates, and the like are stacked to form a fuel cell stack with a stacking jig, and then, by attaching an end plate and the like to the fuel cell stack, a fuel cell is assembled. Next, the assembled fuel cell is taken out from the stacking jig, and supply piping and discharge piping, and the like for inspection fuel gas, oxidizing agent gas, cooling medium and the like are fixed to the fuel cell, and thereafter the power generation capability of the fuel cell is tested. After the power generation inspection of the fuel cell, supply and discharge piping and the like for inspection fuel gas, oxidizing agent gas, cooling medium and the like are all removed from the fuel cell.
Thus, during assembly and inspection of the fuel cell, because the power generation inspection of unit cells, fuel cell assembly, and power generation inspection of the fuel cells are all performed conducted using different jigs and devices, the jigs and devices must be assembled and removed for each power generation inspection. Also, for power generation inspection of the fuel cell, the supply and discharge piping and the like for inspection fuel gas, oxidizing agent gas, cooling medium, and the like are installed on and removed from each assembled fuel cell. Therefore, conventional assembly and inspection has disadvantages of increased labor for assembly and reduced productivity.
Accordingly, it is an advantage of the present invention to provide a fuel cell assembly and inspection device which reduces the number of man-hours required for assembly and inspection while also improving manufacturing productivity in the fuel cell.